


Dinner

by adafrog



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim takes Abby out for dinner after Driven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCIS_tinsel 2006/7.  
> Spoilers through Driven.

"You know you didn't have to do this." Abby admonished again, as they were seated at their table. She had already argued once, back at the lab, that he didn't need to feel obligated to her. She understood that he didn't mean to almost let her get killed. In fact, even though it really wasn't his fault, she had forgiven him anyway, and had told him so. Several times.

"What, can't I take a friend out for dinner?" Tim replied, trying to look innocent.

"Tim." She frowned.

"Abby."

"Timothy." She narrowed her eyes.

He scrunched his face up, pouting.

Abby giggled. "You look like a dork when you do that."

"I am a dork." He grinned.

Abby laughed, then attempted another frown, almost making it.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "I still feel a little guilty about almost letting you get killed." Looking up, "I'm sorry," he offered sincerely. "Besides, I…" he mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"What was that?" Abby inquired, leaning forward. "I didn't hear the last part." She smiled cheekily.

"I missed you, alright?" He huffed out, then continued more quietly, and a little vulnerable. "It's been a while since we've done anything together."

"Oh Tim." She grabbed his hand, squeezed it a little. "I'm sorry. You do know it's not on purpose, right? I would never do that to you." She winked, "well, not without letting you have it, first."

Reassured, Tim squeezed her hand, then let go as their food was served.

"You know, I was thinking about that case, and I still find it hard to believe Dr. Pike set that whole thing up just to get rid of Anglers. And even when Lt. Seabrook died instead, he still tried to pin it on Anglers, just to get rid of him." He looked at Abby. "I don't think I've ever hated anyone that much."

"There was some deep loathing there, that's for sure. But," she continued thoughtfully, "I understand wanting to protect a project."

He just frowned at her, waiting for the explanation.

"Tim, a project is like your baby. It's your child; something you nurture, and watch grow with hard work and pride. You wouldn't let just anyone mess around with it." She fixed him with a resolute stare. "And if someone does, and they start to cause trouble…" Twisting her face into an evil grin, she mimed wringing someone's neck.

"Abby!" Tim admonished, shocked. "You wouldn't do that!" He looked at her more closely, then whispered, "Would you?"

She laughed, her best evil belly laugh, then tried to force herself into a more serious pose, only partially succeeding. "No, I wouldn't," she reassured, "but I'd think about it."

Slapping his hand over his heart, he leaned back in his chair. "You wound me, Abby. And I thought I knew you." He chuckled, finally getting into the spirit of their banter. "And here you are, an axe murderer. Maybe I should start calling you Lizzie," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hmmmm..." she considered, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I could be Lizzie Borden." Then, scrunching her face, she sighed, "but I don't think Gibbs would like the whole messy axe murder thing. He hates it when the office gets disrupted."

"Good point. I don't really see you as the messy murder type, anyway-too many chances to leave evidence behind. Nope," he shook his head, "there'd be no trace of you."

Abby frowned, "well where's the fun in that? Isn't it all about getting your hands dirty, the satisfaction of a difficult job well done?" She giggled, glancing at some of the surrounding diners, then back at Tim. "But you're right," she intoned, voice deep and evil, "they'd never pin it on me. Muaaaa hahahahaha!"

They snorted, laughing together at the looks their conversation was garnering. Tim shrugged. "Serves them right, listening in on a private conversation."

"Ooh Tim, got some fire going there."

"Well," he pouted, then glared, "it's not polite."

Abby shook her head fondly. "Only you, Tim."

"Hey!" He protested, crossing his arms, and pouting even more. "Be nice to the kind federal agent who will be investigating your crimes."

She smiled wolfishly, "Oh, I'll definitely be nice." Leaning forward, she continued huskily, "right. Until. I…" She tapped his glass of wine, then sat back, smug.

He shivered, imagining what she might do. "Yep, definitely staying on your good side."

"Is that before, or after you wrote that book?" She glared at him.

Suddenly looking very contrite, he meekly offered, "after?"

"Hmpf," she replied, looking around at the restaurant décor. "Although, now that I think about it, I'm glad you brought me here." Nodding, she looked at the dessert menu, "let's see what the most expensive dessert is. And maybe some wine to go with it."

"Abby." Tim rolled his eyes, tired of dealing with this issue. "You know it wasn't exactly you guys." He waited for her glare, then continued. "Based on you, yes, exactly you, no. I thought you were okay with it."

Popping her head up with a mischievous smile, she nodded. "I am. It's just too easy to get you going."

"Very. Funny."

"You're pouting again."

"So," petulantly.

"You're cute when you pout." She smiled.

He eyed her warily. "Really?"

"Yep. And you know I don't kid around about cute," she answered, saucily.

Tim laughed, a full on belly laugh. "Abby. What would I do without you?"

She beamed, enjoying the moment. "You wouldn't be able to go on, Tim."

He stopped laughing, suddenly serious. "I wouldn't." When the silence stretched, he realized what he had said, and quickly tried to cover. "I mean, um, that I would miss you, and, uh, that we'd have to find another forensic scientist, and, uh…" The babbling tapered off, and he sat quietly, waiting for her dismissal.

She sighed, and shook her head, smiling fondly. After a few minutes, she reached across to his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Come on, Tim. Let's go home."

Dumbly, he stood up, gathering his coat, and getting Abby into hers. He felt her link her arm through his, and started walking, but was surprised when he suddenly found them standing outside, looking at the long taxi line.

Abby nudged him, then tilted her chin the other way. "Let's walk."

"Abby, it's a long way."

"It's a nice night," she countered.

"If you don't mind freezing," he warned.

"We'll walk fast." She grinned.

"Abby."

"Tim."

"Abby."

She scrunched up her face, giving him a pout.

He smiled fondly. "You look like a dork when you do that."

She grinned back, "I am a dork."

Laughing, they started for home.


End file.
